Sexo en La Academia
by Masternica
Summary: Si quieren saber de que se trata solo entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Sexo en la Academia.

Buenos días mis amigos amantes de los Fanfics. Ahora que he decidido volver a publicar Fics en mi lengua natal. El día de hoy tengo un nuevo fanfic lemon con un concepto absurdo pero original. Bueno sin más que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Prologo:

En esta realidad la humanidad forma parte del Pacto de Planetas una organización diplomática liderada por los Inmortales (Dioses y Demonios) Con su ayuda la Tierra se convirtió en una sociedad prácticamente perfecta. Pero sin duda el mayor orgullo de la Tierra era la Academia de Prodigios una prestigiosa institución donde estudiaban jóvenes talentosos de todo el universo conocido. Pero a diferencia de otras escuelas La Academia de Prodigios permitía a sus alumnos expresar sus deseos sexuales.

Capítulo 1:

Nuestra primera historia la protagoniza Dipper Pines un joven proveniente del pintoresco pueblo de Gravity Falls Oregón. Aunque a primera vista Dipper parecía un chico normal. En realidad era un verdadero Genio. Ningún otro estudiante de su clase podía superar sus sobresalientes notas. Pero cuando Dipper no estaba en el salón impresionando a su maestro. El joven castaño se encontraba en un mundo lleno de mujeres hermosas y pervertidas. Nadie sabía porque pero Dipper tenía algo que lo hacía que todas la mujeres que se relacionaban con el quieran hacer cosas pervertidas con él. De hecho ahora Dipper tenía una preciosa rubia de ojos azules haciéndole un Titjob mientras saboreaba la punta del pene del joven Pines.

-Pacifica estas segura que podemos hacer esto en la Biblioteca?-dijo Dipper mientras su amante seguía consintiendo su virilidad. La cual era bastante grande.

-Por supuesto que podemos Dipper. Las políticas de la escuela permiten a los estudiantes expresar sus sentimientos de manera abierta. Mira a tu alrededor chicas y chicos expresando sin remordimiento.-dijo Pacifica y efectivamente en la Biblioteca había otras parejas haciendo lo suyo.

-Ahora relájate. Te mereces un buen premio por ser un buen tutor y tu querida princesa te lo va a dar.-dijo Pacifica quitándose las bragas y desabrochándose la camisa para que su amado tuviese fácil acceso a su coño y tetas. Una vez hecho esto la rubia se posiciono sobre el pene erecto de Dipper y de inmediato introdujo su dentro de ella.

-Oh si nene. Follame como la puta que soy. Manosea mis tetas me encanta que lo hagas.-dijo la cachonda niña rica a lo que su amado obedeció manoseando sus generosos senos y piñizcando sus sensibles pezones en un esfuerzo por hacer menos ruido. Pacifica comenzó a besuquearse con Dipper de manera pervertida y degenerada. Finalmente después de media hora de fornicación Dipper se corrió en el interior de Pacifica pero su amante ya había alcanzado el clímax cuatro veces.

Más tarde ese día. Dipper fue al gimnasio de la Academia para ayudar a sus amigas Wendy y Tambry pero ellas no querían ayuda con su rutina de ejercicios.

-Oh Dipper tu lengua siempre me hace sentir bien.-dijo Wendy mientras nuestro querido Dipper le comía el coño. Mientras la chica gótica estaba grabando aquella escena con su teléfono mientras la virilidad de Dipper la penetraba a más no poder. Después de que Dipper y Tambry se corrieran al mismo tiempo ambas chicas intercambiaron lugares finalmente aquel trio sexual concluyo con Tambry tomando una selfie de ella y Wendy lamiendo la verga de Dipper.

Después de todo ese frenético frenesí de lujuria Dipper solo deseaba descansar pero su hermana gemela y sus amigas no se lo iban a permitir.

-Chicas Por favor. Tenemos clases mañana.-dijo Dipper. Mientras Mabel y sus amigas Candy y Grenda se turnaban para cabalgar su virilidad.

-Vamos Dipper solo unos minutos más.-dijo Candy poniendo esos ojitos adorables que podrían conmover hasta a los mismísimos demonios.

-Está bien.-Dijo Dipper sin poder resistirse. Al igual que Dipper su Hermana Mabel y sus amigas podían parecer chicas ordinarias. Pero eran verdaderas artistas cuyo talento igualaba a de grandes genios del arte como Picazo. Después de un rato de fornicación al final las tres chicas se durmieron y Dipper finalmente pudo descansar.

Así era la vida de los estudiantes de esta Academia. Pero créanme Dipper no era el único chica con una historia sexy que contar.

Fin por ahora….

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Antes de irme me gustaría aclarar que todos los personajes de este fic tienen como mínimo 15 años. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito día/tarde/noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Sexo en la Academia.

Buenos días mis amigos amantes de los Fanfics. Ahora que he decidido volver a publicar Fics en mi lengua natal. El día de hoy tengo un nuevo fanfic lemon con un concepto absurdo pero original. Bueno sin más que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Prologo:

En esta realidad la humanidad forma parte del Pacto de Planetas una organización diplomática liderada por los Inmortales (Dioses y Demonios) Con su ayuda la Tierra se convirtió en una sociedad prácticamente perfecta. Pero sin duda el mayor orgullo de la Tierra era la Academia de Prodigios una prestigiosa institución donde estudiaban jóvenes talentosos de todo el universo conocido. Pero a diferencia de otras escuelas La Academia de Prodigios permitía a sus alumnos expresar sus deseos sexuales.

Capítulo 2:

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en la dirección de la Academia donde el Director de la institución estaba reunido con dos importantes gobernantes del Pacto de Planetas. La Reina Moon Butterfly gobernante del planeta Mewni y la Lady Lucitor de los reinos infernales.

-Entonces majestades. Me dicen que tienen dos hijas problemáticas.-dijo el director.

-Temo que sí. Star y Tabby son demasiado irresponsables nunca atienden sus deberes reales y solo se la pasan de fiesta todo el día.-dijo Moon llena de rabia y frustración.

-A nuestros oídos llegaron rumores que en su escuela tienen a un estudiante capaz de enderezar a cualquier chica problemática. Si él logra corregir a nuestras hijas donaremos media tonelada de oro y joyas a esta escuela.-dijo la reina Lucitor entonces sus sirvientes sacaron un cofre lleno de tesoros.

-Trato hecho.-dijo el Director.

Pov. De Star:

Me llamo Star Butterfly mi madre me acaba de inscribir a una boba escuela para estirados junto a mi amiga Tabby se supone que hay chico que nos corregirá nuestra ¨mala actitud¨ pero dudo mucho que esos rumores sean ciertos. Finalmente el director nos trajo a una habitación y al abrir la puerta encontramos al chico más sexy que yo haya visto haciendo flexiones.

-Marco. Aquí traigo a tus nuevas chicas.-dijo el director.

-Gracias señor.-Respondió aquel galán de piel morena como no llevaba camisa pudimos ver que tenía un cuerpo musculoso y marcado. Finalmente el director no dejo solas con él.

-Un placer conocerlas chicas me llamo Marco, Marco Díaz.-dijo nuestro nuevo guardián como todo un caballero.

-Mucho gusto Marco yo soy Star y ella es mi mejor amiga Tabby.-dije yo en un tono seductor.

-Pero puedes llamarnos lindura y Guapa.-dijo Tabby tratando de imitar mi tono seductor Marco parecía tan inocente aparentemente no noto que lo estábamos coqueteando Dios juro que lo que más nos habría gustado era amarrar a ese bombón de chocolate y violarlo sin parar pero no queríamos que nos expulsaran y nos separaran de él tan pronto.

Fin del Pov.

A la mañana siguiente Marco nos llevó al salón del Club de rehabilitación para chicas en el Marco se reunía con todas las chicas problemáticas a las que volvía alinear en el buen camino. Entre ellas se encontraban Jackie, Janna, Britney Wong y otras chicas que vimos en el show.

-Buenos Días chicas.-dijo Marco.

-Buenos Días Marco.-respondieron todos los miembros del club excepto por Star y Tabby.

-Bueno y dime Guapo como planeas reformarnos?-dijo Tabby tratando de coquetear con Marco otra vez.

-Oh. Ya se vas a darnos un largo y aburrido sermón donde resaltas lo mucho que nuestros padres hacen por nosotros.-dijo Star de manera sarcástica.

-Muy divertido Star. Chicas ya saben que hacer.-dijo Marco entonces todas las chicas del club se abalanzaron sobre Star y Tabby.

-Oigan miserables perra. Que no saben quién soy yo.-dijo la chica demonio llena de rabia.

-Olvídalo Guapa. Marco nos dio una poción Mágica que nos vuelve inmunes al Fuego.-dijo Janna.

-Ahora novatas prepárense a conocer la razón por la que siempre obedecemos a Marco.-dijo Britney antes de bajarle sus pantalones al joven Díaz rebelando un erección de 10 pulgadas.

-Oh por todos los Inmortales.-dijo Tabby mientras Star quien no eran tan tonta como parecía entendió fácilmente la situación.

-Debe admitirlo mi bombón de chocolate azteca. Me agradan tus métodos disciplinarios pero si crees que puedes dominarme teniendo sexo estas muy equivocado.-dijo Star de manera desafiante. Dándose cuenta de eso Marco les ordenó a sus chicas que dejaran ir a la Rubia y acto seguido ambos amantes comenzaron su duelo sexual.

-Oh por Dios. No pensé que el pudiera llegar tan profundo.-pensó Star mientras su bombón la hacía chillar como una perra en celo. Toda la arrogancia de Star desapareció como por arte de magia. Mientras que Marco se daba un festín con su amante en turno. Besándola y manoseándola mientras le robaba la virginidad.

Mientras tanto cierto súcubo pelirrojo observaba absorta como Star estaba completamente entregada a Marco. Su amiga con corazones en las mejillas nunca dejaba nadie se le acercara siempre se burlaban de los chicos que las cortejaban diciendo que eran unos maricas carentes de hombría y ahora estaba completamente sumisa a un chico. Aunque no podía culparla Marco tenía las características del chico que siempre quisieron que les robara la virginidad.

-Bueno primor creo que ya está lista.-dijo Marco dejando a su amante en turno en una silla para que descanse. Los fluidos sexuales de ambos rebozaban la hasta entonces casta intimidad de Star.

La siguiente en ser desflorada fue Tabby la chica demonio literalmente abrió voluntariamente las piernas para su amado guardián y a pesar de ser una inmortal demoniaca era mucho más sumisa que su amiga mewmana. Durante todo el coito Marco trato a la princesita con cuernos como una muñeca sexual Tabby no decía palabra alguna solo gemía con la expresión más boba de éxtasis que puedan imaginar. Cuando ambas chicas habían sido hechizadas por Marco el harem del joven Díaz se dispuso a hablar con ellas.

-Nosotras éramos como ustedes chicas. No creíamos que hubiese una buena razón para pórtanos bien. Pero Marco nos dio una muy buena razón. El siempre estará dispuesta a darles el amor que merecen pero solo si se portan bien.-dijo Jackie Tabby y Star realmente querían volverse buenas para que su querido Marco las folle las respuesta es bastante obvia.

-Nuestros espías no han confirmado que Star y Tabby han mejorado su comportamiento. Así que aquí esta media tonelada de oro y joyas según lo prometido.-dijo Moon entregando el tesoro acordado.

-Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.-concluyo el director.

Fin por Ahora…

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Antes de irme les aclaro que Tabby es la versión femenina de Tom ya que no me gusta el Yaoi pero no quería dejarlo fuera. Bueno gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Sexo en la Academia.

Buenos días mis amigos amantes de los Fanfics. Ahora que he decidido volver a publicar Fics en mi lengua natal. El día de hoy tengo un nuevo fanfic lemon con un concepto absurdo pero original. Bueno sin más que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Prologo:

En esta realidad la humanidad forma parte del Pacto de Planetas una organización diplomática liderada por los Inmortales (Dioses y Demonios) Con su ayuda la Tierra se convirtió en una sociedad prácticamente perfecta. Pero sin duda el mayor orgullo de la Tierra era la Academia de Prodigios una prestigiosa institución donde estudiaban jóvenes talentosos de todo el universo conocido. Pero a diferencia de otras escuelas La Academia de Prodigios permitía a sus alumnos expresar sus deseos sexuales.

Capítulo 3:

Entre las múltiples actividades que la Academia de Prodigios ofrecía a su estudiantes encontramos el Club de Artes Marciales y una de sus miembros más destacadas era Tigresa una felina antropomórfica proveniente del planeta Beast World. Tigresa era una chica ruda pero también muy linda tenía un pelaje suave y sedoso unas tetas copa W suaves como almohadas y un trasero redondo y sexy digna de una modelo de lencería. Sin embargo no eran muchos los chicos que se atrevían a cortejarla ya que necesitarías ser un luchador súper poderoso para hacer que Tigresa te amara.

-Buenos Días. Estudiantes.-dijo Shifu encargado del Club.

-Buenos días maestro Shifu.-contestaron sus alumnos al unísono.

-El día de hoy un nuevo estudiante se une a nuestro Club. Por favor todos saluden a Po.-dijo el panda rojo y entonces un oso panda entro al gimnasio y todos quedaron con la boca abierta al verlo. Po no parecía en lo absoluto a otros Pandas de Beast World estos por lo general eran gorditos y perezosos en cambio Po era una mole de músculos.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos. Amigos espero que mis habilidades estén a la expectativa de todos.-dijo Po de manera respetuosa.

-Dios mío están guapo. Quisiera que me sodomice.-dijo un leopardo hembra de ojos azules.

-Song eres demasiado enamoradiza.-dijo su amiga de ojos ambarinos.

-Vamos Tigresa no puedes negar que ese panda no es lindo.-dijo una lince que respondía al nombre de Mei Ling.

-Tal vez pero eso no significa que vaya a acostarme con el primer chico lindo que vea. Estoy reservándome para cuando encuentre al guerrero ideal.-dijo Tigresa lo que nuestra querida felina rayada nunca imagino es que encontraría a su amor ideal esa misma clase. En cada sesión el Maestro Shifu elegía a un estudiante para enfrentar a Tigresa hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de vencerla. Bueno imaginen la expresión de todos cuando Po logro someter a la felina de ojos Ambarinos.

-Te rindes?-pregunto Po.

-Si.-dijo Tigresa mientras su corazón latía a toda velocidad debido al éxtasis.

-Increíble Po. Dime considerarías unirte al equipo de Artes Marciales?-dijo Shifu mientras las amigas de Tigresa ayudaban a levantarla.

-Tigresa te encuentras bien.-dijo Víbora.

-Si estoy bien.-dijo la felina rayada sin perder la compostura pero dentro de su cabeza solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Más tarde esa noche Po finalmente pudo conocer a su nueva compañera. La cual no era otra que Tigresa. Por si fuera poco la gata de ojos ambarinos llevaba puesto únicamente su bata de baño.

-Perdona Tigresa. Voy esperar a que termines de vestirte.-dijo Po pero la calenturienta felina no lo dejo ir.

-No es necesario Po. Tenía la intención que me vieras con esta bata.-dijo Tigresa dejando desconcertado a Po.

-Escucha voy a ser directa. Siempre he querido que mi pareja fuese alguien fuerte y noble y después de pelear contigo hoy me di cuenta que cumples con esas características ¿Qué dices Po? ¿Te gustaría ser el primer chico en aparearse con Tigresa la chica súper ruda?-dijo nuestra querida felina decidida a besar a Po quien sin responder palabra alguna correspondió al beso. Ambos amantes estaban listos para entregarse de lleno pero justo en ese instante llegaron a interrumpirlos.

-Qué te parece Song? Nuestra querida Tigresa decidió abrir su corazón.-dijo Mei Ling.

-Es tan dulce. Pero aun así no es justo ella acapare a Po.-dijo Song.

-Aléjense rameras este precioso osito es solo mío.-dijo Tigresa.

-No crees que olvidas algo? Las reglas de la escuela dicen que si más de una chica desea al mismo amante ellas deberán compartirlo.-dijo Mei Ling sosteniendo el reglamento.

-Está bien. Pero yo voy su novia oficial.-dijo Tigresa.

Despues de aquel acalorado arreglo las tres gatitas sexuales procedieron a satisfacer a Po como podrán imaginar la Verga de Po era grande pero para un oso era solo de tamaño promedio aun así la tres gatitas adoraron cada segundo que pasaban lamiéndola finalmente cuando el pene de Po estaba listo las tres nenas se turnaron para que su amado osito de felpa les hiciera el amor.

-Oh Po eres divino. Siento como si estuviera camino al paraíso.-dijo Mei Ling mientras el panda la penetraba al mismo tiempo que Po toqueteaba sus puntos más sensibles para aumentar el éxtasis de su amante.

-Oh no puedo creer que realmente me perdiera de esto toda mi vida.-dijo Tigresa quien estaba completamente entregado a su amante ella nunca antes se habría mostrado sumisa a alguien y ahora que lo había probado le encantaba. Se sentía como el extasis de una batalla ganada.

-Osito lindo. Tu si sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica.-dijo nuestra promiscua lince. A diferencia de sus amigos Song si era abierta con su sexualidad pero todos sus amantes podían irse al demonio su cuerpo le pertenecía únicamente a Po ahora. Una vez que todas las gatitas de Po fueron fertilizadas nuestro querido panda las acomodo tiernamente a su lado. Pero por puro instinto las tres doncellas se abrazaron a él para sentirse más cómodas.

Fin por ahora….

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Sexo en la Academia.

Buenos días mis amigos. Nunca imagine que este Fic tuviera tantas vistas bueno como agradecimiento por el generoso apoyo que me han dado he decidido continuar con este fic de manera indefinida. Por cierto algo que olvide aclarar la vez anterior es que el Director de la Academia es el mismo director de la Secundaria de Echo Greek de Star vs las fuerzas del mal y de hecho La Academia de Prodigios se ubica cerca de Echo Greek sin perder más tiempo empecemos de una vez.

Capítulo 4:

Entre los miembros más importantes del Pacto de Planetas encontramos al Planeta madre hogar de las gemas una especies de joyas mágicas con alma y mente propia. Debido a su aspecto semejante a mujeres hermosas era muy común que tuvieran relaciones amorosas con los miembros de otras especies. Pero solo una de estas relaciones fue capaz de producir descendencia y el nombre de esa descendencia es Steven Universe conocido también como el príncipe diamante era el hijo de Diamante Rosa y su consorte Greg Universe. Al igual que muchos estudiantes importantes en la Academia Steven tenía un sequito de chicas hermosas pero una de ellas no era una Gema.

-Steven que alegría verte.-dijo Connie besando a su amado príncipe.

-También me alegra verte. Dime como estuvo tu examen?-dijo siendo el chico gentil y considerado que todos conocemos. Después de una breve conversación Connie decidió decirle a su amado algo importante.

-Steven como tal vez ya sepas le escribiendo mensajes a mi madre sobre nuestra relación. Y bueno ella está ansiosa de conocerte.-dijo Connie.

-Suena genial, yo y las demás gemas podemos organizarle una bienvenida.-dijo Steven.

-Si bueno es solo que mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy estricta. Me preocupa que ella pueda pensar que eres una mala influencia.-dijo Connie.

-No adelantes vísperas aun hija.-dijo una mujer parecida a Connie detrás de la feliz pareja.

-Mama.-dijo Connie abrazando a su progenitora.

-Mucho gusto. Señora Maheswaran.-dijo Steven de manera educada.

-Por favor querido. Llámame Priyanka como sea. Vine aquí para ver cómo es su relación y espero que las cartas de Connie no hayan sido exageradas.-dijo Priyanka entonces madre e hija acompañaron a Steven a su Habitación la cual era un domo construida sobre uno de los edificios del campus dentro del cual estaba todo lo que podrías esperar para el cuarto de un príncipe.

-Yo habría estado feliz durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del campus pero mis Abuelas Diamantes insistieron en construir este domo.-dijo Steven.

-¿Abuelas Diamantes?-dijo Priyanka.

-La madre de Steven es la miembro más joven del consejo de Diamantes desde ella salió de las minas del planeta padre fue educada por los demás miembros del Consejo.- explico Perla quien se encontraba en el lugar cumpliendo con su obligaciones.

-Como sea. Connie nos habló que usted sobre su preocupación de que Steven sea una mala influencia. Bueno podemos asegurarle que Steven no es en lo absoluto un chico malo.-dijo cierta dorito verde. Mostrando un holograma donde podía verse a Steven haciendo todo tipo de buenas acciones.

-Gracias por esa llamativa exposición pero nunca pensé que Steven fuese una mala influencia.-dijo Priyanka desconcertando a Peridot.

-Verán hace diez años exactos que mi marido murió y no he tenido tiempo de encontrar una nueva pareja. Connie me hablo en sus mensajes que su novio era el amante más perfecto del planeta. Bueno quiero sentirlo de primera mano.-dijo Priyanka sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Bueno si Connie no se opo…-dijo Steven antes de ser interrumpido por su novia.

-Mama es maravilloso. Tu siempre me has hecho feliz es mi turno de hacerte feliz a ti.-dijo Connie. Entonces el harem de Steven se preparó para su ritual de apareo.

-Steven permítame presentarle a sus concubinas.-dijo Perla entonces Priyanka apareció junto a su hija, Garnett, Peridot, Amatista y Lapis Lazuli todas ellas vestidas como las chicas del harem de un sultán. De inmediato Perla hizo sonar música y todas las concubinas de Steven comenzaron su danza del vientre. Ver esos preciosos cuerpos curvilíneos moverse al son de la música era un espectáculo que podría excitar a cualquiera. Una vez que la virilidad de Steven estuvo lista Perla desabrocho los pantalones de su diamante y junto con las concubinas comenzó su acto de apareo.

Por ser la novia oficial de Steven. Connie sería la primera la joven humana era lo que muchos podríamos llamas una espléndida morenaza con tetas grandes como las de una Milf y una sexuales nalgas las cuales no paraban de rebotar mientras Connie besuqueaba a Steven como solo lo haría una chica completamente enamorada.

La siguientes fueron Perla y Amatista, Perla no era muy dotada que digamos pero tenía una piel tan deliciosa al tacto que ningún hombre que se respete la rechazaría. Por su parte amatista tenía un cuerpo chumby y al igual que su amiga tenía una piel perfectamente tersa ambas gemas sucumbieron al pene de Steven en solo unos minutos. Quienes continuaron con el ritual de apareo fueron lápiz lazuli y Peridot. Ambas gemas tenían personalidades bastante opuestas pero eso no impidió que ambas se besuquearan estando encima de Steven. Gracias al cambio de forma las gemas podían recrear los genitales femeninos pero solo Diamante rosa consiguió recrearlos a la perfección por lo que el Harem de Steven solo podía correrse. Finalmente llegó el turno de Garnett y la madre de Connie.

-Oh por Dios este pene es demasiado enorme para un chico de 15 años.-dijo Priyanka mientras el novio de su hija la profanaba. Gracias a los genes mágicos de su madre Steven tenía la virilidad más grande vista en cualquier híbrido pero eso no impidió a las dos milfs disfrutar cada segundo que pasaron apareándose. Finalmente la orgia termino y Connie se acercó a su mama a preguntarle algo.

-Y dime mama. Vas a volver visitarnos?-dijo Connie.

-Todas las semanas.-respondió la progenitora de Connie.

Fin por ahora….

Bueno espero les haya gustado gracias por leer soy masternica y les desea a todos un bonito dia/tarde/noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Sexo en la Academia.

Buenos días mis amigos. Sorprendidos de que continúe con este fic? Bueno solo digamos que mis anteriores intentos fueron un total fracaso. Bueno sin más que agregar comencemos de una vez.

Capítulo 5:

Gracias al Pacto de planetas la humanidad había resuelto la mayoría de sus problemas lamentablemente no todo era perfecto ya que no era extraño que criminales de todo el universo atacaran el planeta.

-Jajaja. Debieron quedarse en sus casas amigos.-dijo un aterrador payaso liderando una pandilla de fenómenos de circo. Los cuales estaban causando destrozos mientras saqueaban algunos negocios. Entonces de la nada una misteriosa estela azul. Amarra a la chica fenómeno usando sus propios cabellos. Después esa misma esta revela ser XCLR8 antes de transformarse en Ben.

-Demonios Zomboso que tú y tus fenómenos no podrían tener una profesión honesta.-dijo Ben.

-Ben Tennyson mi superhéroe favorito. Llegas a tiempo como de costumbre amigos ya saben que hacer.-dijo Zomboso sin embargo Ben consigue acabar con ellos fácilmente. Justo en ese momento aparecen los Plomeros.

-Buen trabajo Ben nosotros nos encargaremos.-dijo Rook.

-Gracias Rook ahora si me disculpan debo volver a la escuela.-dijo el portador del Omnitrix.

Más tarde ese mismo día era la hora del almuerzo y como de costumbre Ben se había sentado junto a su prima Gwen y su mejor amigo Kevin.

-Y díganme chicos ¿tienen planes para esta noche?-dijo Ben.

-De hecho si. Gwen quiere que la lleve a ver esa película que tanto quiere ver. No creo que quieras ir.-dijo Kevin.

-Aunque quiera no podría. Looma dijo que debías ir a su dormitorio esta noche o de lo contrario su padre destruiría la escuela.-dijo nuestra querida pelirroja. Ben simplemente asintió. Verán como uno de los superhéroes más famoso de la tierra Ben tenía muchas pretendientes muchas de las cuales eran personas importantes como Los princesa Looma viento rojo, en fin Ben no podía darse el lujo de defraudar a su Harem así que esa misma noche. Fue al dormitorio de Looma como había prometido.

-Looma?-dijo Ben entrando en el cuarto oscuro una vez que estuvo adentro las luces se encendieron revelando a Looma y sus compañeras de cuarto. Julie, Ester, Elena, Eunice y Kai. Todas ellas vistiendo bikinis ceñidos. Obviamente Ben no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias por venir Ben. Las chicas y yo hemos preparado una sorpresa que estamos seguros que te encantara.-dijo la Princesa de los Tetramand.

-Tu solo siéntate y relájate.-dijo Kai mientras acomodaban a Ben en un cómodo sillón. Acto seguido Julie y Ester se quitaron sus pantalones a Ben y las comenzaron a consentir al portador del Omnitrix con sus tetas. Julie, Ester y Eunice usaron sus pechos para hacerle una Paja a Ben mientras Looma, Elena y Kai. Presionaban sus generosas delanteras contra el rostro del afortunado héroe.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la verga de Ben estuviese erecta y lista para fornicar con su Harem.

-Bueno ¿quién va hacer la primera?-dijo Ben.

-Yo por supuesto. Tú ya sabes cuál es el alíen que me gusta.-dijo Looma y sin pensarlo dos veces Ben se convierte en Cuatro Brazos. Los Tetramand tenían una forma muy peculiar de aparearse en que las nalgadas y las mordidas en el cuello estaban siempre presentes podría decirse que la raza de Looma era demasiado salvaje. Aun así eso no impidió a Ben disfrutar cada segundo que pasaba con ella. Presionando sus tetas y puriscándole los puntos más sensibles de su amante en turno mientras su enorme polla le rellenaba el coño.

La princesa de Los tetramand gemía sin cesar mientras su guerrero soñado la elevaba al paraíso. Como Humano Ben ya tenía una enorme virilidad de 10 pulgadas ahora imaginen eso en el tamaño de un Tetramand. No es sorpresa que Looma se corriera 3 veces antes de que Ben la inseminara.

Las siguientes fueron Kai y Julie. Ambas chicas tenían un alíen favorito el cual era bien conocido por tener una temporada de celo.

-Oh si lobito. Ah mami le gusta mucho tu rica verga.-dijo Kai mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita a Benlobo. Mientras la verga de este último profanaba su intimidad. Al mismo tiempo la larga lengua del alíen canido está dándose gusto con el coño de Julie.

-Me pregunto si así se sentirá lengua de un perro.-dijo la joven asiática.

-Lo dudo ningún perro la tiene tan grande.-contesto Kai sin dejar de acariciar a su amante en turno.

Ambas chicas estuvieron turnándose para cabalgar la Verga de Ben hasta que las dos fueron inseminadas. Las últimas amantes de la noche fueron Eunice y Elena. Debido a que ambas tenían un fetiche con los Tentáculos el alíen para esta ocasión fue Wildvine. Debido a ser una planta los Flouruna no necesitaban aparearse para reproducirse pero eso no evito que Ben disfutara profanando a esas dos. Tanto en sus coños como sus traseros ambas chicas gemían y suplicaban por mas mientras las lianas del alien las hacían correrse pasado un rato todas las amantes de Ben ya habían sido atendidas.

-Bueno chicas fue divertido. Espero que volvamos a vernos mañana.-dijo Ben dejando una habitación llena de jovenes satisfecha.

Mientras en un callejón a las afueras del cine. Gwen estaba dándole su recompensa a Kevin por portarse bien durante su cita.

-Vaya Gwen no creí que estarías dispuesta a hacerlo en un callejón.-dijo Kevin recibiendo una mamada de su novia.

-No se lo digas a nadie OK. Tengo una reputación que mantener.-dijo la joven anodita.

Fin….

Bueno espero les haya gustado. Antes de irme me gustaría aclarar que esta es la última serie que introduzco en este crossover. Gracias por leer soy masternica y les deseo a todos un bonito día/tarde/noche.


End file.
